Love, Violin, and Bridge
by Hinami 'Hashira' Shirayuki
Summary: Seorang gadis pemain violin yang selalu menggesek melodi indah di senja hari, di dekat jembatan yang selalu dikiranya menjadi saksi bisu permainannya. Namun ketika ia sadar ada sepasang mata yang selalu memperhatikannya, sepertinya semua telah terlambat... Bad at summary. RnR please? No Flame!


**Title : Love, Violin and Bridge**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Pairing : LukaxKaito**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(?), gaje, ngga masuk akal, de el el**

**Bisa dibilang My First Fanfic di sini**

Alunan musik yang indah terdengar samar-samar dari pematang sungai di pinggir jalan senja itu. Meskipun samar, melodi dari gesekan violin itu cukup terdengar karena tidak banyak kendaraan yang lewat. Namun itu tak cukup untuk menarik perhatian orang-orang di sana. Orang-orang yang lewat di atas pematang sungai itu tak mau sekedar menoleh untuk memperhatikan pemain violin itu, dengan alasan terlalu lelah bekerja dan ingin segera pulang sehingga tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu hanya untuk sekedar menoleh pemain violin jalanan itu.

Sebenarnya gadis rupawan yang sedang memainkan violin itu bukan seorang pemain jalanan. Ia tak memainkan violin itu untuk mencari sesuap nasi dari orang-orang yang terhibur dengan aksinya. Ia hanya mengungkapkan perasaannya saja, atau sekedar meluapkan naluri bermain violinnya. Dan pematang sungai sederhana yang menghadap aliran sungai yang tenang ini menjadi tempat pilihannya, tanpa peduli itu adalah tempat terbuka dan orang-orang akan melihat aksinya yang asal-asalan.

Megurine Luka adalah nama yang diberikan orang tuanya untuk gadis pemain violin itu. Lahir dalam keluarga Megurine, keluarga sederhana yang tak menjunjung tinggi kemewahan. Di saat tertentu ayahnya mampu membelikannya alat musik yang menjadi teman setianya hingga saat ini. Dalam usianya yang menginjak 15 tahun ini ia semakin mahir memainkan violin yang dimilikinya selama 8 tahun itu. Kemanapun ia membawa violin itu, hingga tak heran ia dijuluki Violin Hime.

Ia gadis yang biasa saja, ia tak mengharapkan kehadiran seorang laki-laki sebagai pasangan. Bersama violinnya, ia merasa baik-baik saja. Tertawa bersama teman-temannya, membuat ia merasa bahagia sekalipun ia menyandang status lajang.

Ia hanya seorang laki-laki biasa yang dikucilkan karena kebiasaan yang dianggap aneh oleh teman-temannya. Sebuah kacamata tebal yang bertengger membingkai matanya membuat penampilan laki-laki itu semakin aneh. Ia hanya laki-laki pecinta sastra yang menyembunyikan karya-karya luar biasanya di suatu tempat yang ia yakini takkan pernah tersentuh siapapun.

Laki-laki itu bernama Shion Kaito. Hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahui namanya, bahkan teman-teman sekelasnya hanya mengetahui namanya dari absensi. Ia tak banyak bicara, tak banyak bergaul, bersikap aneh dan kikuk. Tak ada yang menyukainya. Ia tak punya seseorang yang bisa dia sebut sebagai satu-satunya temannya.

Namun siapa sangka ia bisa jatuh cinta pada gadis violin itu?

"Ini gila." Keasyikan seorang gadis berambut twintails bernama Miku terganggu melihat setumpuk kertas yang baru saja hadir di ruang klub jurnalis. Temannya menghampiri dengan langkah gontai. "Ada apa, Miku?"

"Pertemuan antarklub sebentar lagi, kan? Lihat semua kertas-kertas ini! Siapa yang bertugas membereskan semua kekacauan ini?" Miku terus mengoceh sambil berkacak pinggang, mengungkapkan semua kekesalannya. Temannya yang bernama Gumi menarik masuk oksigen di sekitarnya dengan kesal. "Miku, bukankah kau ketua klub jurnalis ini?"

Belum juga mereka menyelesaikan perdebatan itu, terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu. Miku berlari untuk membukanya, dan didapatinya Luka sebagai perwakilan klub musik berdiri di sana melambaikan tangannya. "Hei, Miku! Aku datang untuk perwakilan klub musik!"

Miku memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi, kemudian minggir dari depan pintu dan melirik ke tumpukan kertas di dalam ruangan. Tatapannya seolah ingin menunjukkan bagaimana keadaan ruang jurnalis yang bagai diterjang badai dengan kertas berserakan dimana-mana.

"Astaga, apa ini?" Luka mengatupkan tangannya di depan mulutnya, namun ia tetap tersenyum. "Ayo, aku bantu bereskan."

Dalam sekejap ekspresi datar Miku berubah menjadi berbinar-binar mendengarnya. "Lukaa, kau baik seperti biasa!"

Dalam waktu singkat Miku, Gumi dan Luka berhasil membereskan kekacauan yang tak pantas dilihat itu. Akhirnya sekelompok anak yang merupakan perwakilan klub masing-masing datang untuk menghadiri pertemuan klub yang rutin diadakan setiap minggu untuk membahas majalah sekolah yang mereka terbitkan bersama-sama.

"Klub sepak bola menyetorkan foto-foto kemenangan mereka melawan sekolah lain." Miku tertawa geli melihat setoran klub sepak bola. Murid yang menjadi perwakilan klub sepak bola hari itu hanya menunjukkan cengiran saja.

"Klub musik memberi lagu baru lagi." Gumi membuka dokumen klub musik. Luka mengangguk. "Ya, tapi kami punya keluhan dalam membuatnya..."

"Apa itu? Ayo, gunakan kesempatan di pertemuan ini. Siapa tahu ada yang bisa membantumu." Ucap Miku sok bijak. Gumi yang menyadari sikap Miku hanya tersenyum geli sambil menepuk bahu Miku.

"Begini, kami pikir lirik dalam lagu kami itu kurang puitis. Mungkin kami bisa bekerja sama dengan klub sastra." Luka menoleh pada perwakilan klub sastra. Tapi yang ditoleh sama sekali tak menanggapi. Ia hanya duduk diam sambil menunduk, seolah ia hanya bermaksud memandangi ujung sepatunya. Ia seolah hadir di situ hanya untuk dijadikan boneka pajangan yang tak perlu memperhatikan atau diperhatikan oleh lingkungan sekitarnya. Seolah ia hanya menjadi tokoh figuran yang seharusnya tak diperlukan, namun dihadirkan hanya sebagai pelengkap.

"Eh? Baiklah, kalau klub sastra keberatan untuk bekerja sama dengan klub musik tidak masalah, lagipula pokok bahasan musik itu kan berbeda dengan sastra, jadi kami tak ingin memberatkan." Luka mengalah dengan formal, kemudian kembali duduk.

Tatapan aneh mulai dilayangkan pada laki-laki itu. Diajak bekerja sama dengan klub musik adalah hal yang hebat, namun ia menyia-nyiakannya. Mereka yakin secara tidak langsung dia telah melukai perasaan Luka selaku ketua klub musik. Klub musik adalah klub yang terhitung sukses, namun jarang berkomunikasi dengan klub lain. Dengan kata lain, klub musik mencari kesuksesannya sendiri. Namun murid-murid mengagumi kesuksesan itu sehingga harusnya bekerja sama dengan klub musik itu menjadi suatu hal yang membanggakan.

"Kenapa kau dikirim ke sini?" Tanya Miku sarkastik pada laki-laki perwakilan klub sastra itu. "Biasanya Mikuo yang dikirim ke pertemuan klub. Dia kan pintar bicara!"

Dia tak menjawab, masih melanjutkan 'aktivitas memandangi sepatunya' itu. Gumi sampai curiga seseorang mengelem kursinya sehingga laki-laki itu tak bergeming dari posisinya. Atau malah seseorang mengelem mulutnya?

"Shion Kaito, apa kau ke sini hanya untuk diam seperti itu?" Miku mendengus kesal melihatnya. Ia tahu namanya karena ia sekelas dengan Kaito. Tapi Miku tak ingin repot-repot memperhatikannya di kelas, bahkan ia baru tahu Kaito ikut klub sastra. Lebih parah lagi, perwakilan klub-klub lain yang tidak sekelas dengan Kaito dan Miku baru tahu nama anak itu saat Miku menyebutkannya.

"Mi-Mikuo... K-kan ta-tadi t-ti-dak m-ma-masuk..." Jawabnya tergagap sambil memainkan jari-jarinya, tanpa menatap Miku. Miku segera mengabaikannya dan mulai membahas topik selanjutnya.

Semua orang malas berurusan dengan Kaito. Orang-orang menganggap Kaito makhluk aneh dari dunia lain yang secara kebetulan datang di bumi dan masih menganggap ia makhluk asing, sehingga ia tak peduli pada interaksi sosial di sekitarnya. Cara bicara Kaito yang gagap juga membuat orang-orang malas bicara dengannya, malas menunggu ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Setiap orang menganggap Kaito aneh.

Duduk di kelas XB yang terdiri dari anak-anak aktif yang cerewet membuat Kaito tampak semakin aneh. Di tengah-tengah keramaian kelasnya yang membuat guru-guru kewalahan menanganinya, ia menjadi patung penghias pojok kelas yang senantiasa menundukkan kepalanya menulis di bawah meja, gelagapan ketika seseorang mencoba mengintip. Ia tak pernah melontarkan protes ketika buku tulisnya menjadi buku gambar bagi teman-temannya, menjadi pelampiasan kejahilan mereka. Ia tak pernah menatap ke arah depan saat guru sedang mengajar, namun sang guru membiarkannya.

Luka yang ada di kelas samping, XA, adalah kebalikan jauh dari Kaito. Ia selalu membuat keributan atau mempelopori kekacauan di kelas XA yang sebenarnya terdiri dari anak-anak pendiam yang telah berubah karena pengaruh gadis satu ini. Ia merasa lebih berjodoh dengan murid-murid XB yang sama-sama tidak bisa diam sepertinya, namun ia lebih suka mempengaruhi sifat teman-temannya. Ia selalu menjadi api yang mengobarkan semangat teman-temannya.

Lalu bagaimana bisa sebuah patung lilin penghias pojok kelas jatuh cinta pada kobaran api itu?

Padahal ia sadar kobaran api itu bisa melelehkannya. Melukainya dan merusaknya. Meskipun gadis itu tidak menyadari bahwa dari tempatnya, ia selalu menulis sajak-sajak yang melukiskan betapa Kaito mencintai Luka. Meski Kaito tahu ia dan Luka bagaikan langit dan bumi. Bagaikan air dan minyak. Ia tahu nasibnya bagaikan pungguk merindukan bulan dan ia tak mungkin mencapai gadis sepopuler dan secantik Luka.

Luka tak pernah menyadari setiap kali tangannya menggesek dawai violin dan menghasilkan irama, ada satu orang yang begitu menikmatinya hingga secara tak sadar orang itu hanyut ke dalam melodi. Melupakan hidupnya, melupakan masalahnya dan bahkan melupakan bahwa Luka tak mungkin ia miliki.

Dari jembatan itu, ia bisa mendengar setiap nada yang bebas dari sang violin. Ia bisa memandang gerakan tangan yang naik turun saat menggesek dawai violin, ia bisa mengamati jari lentik yang menari-nari di atas dawai. Ia mengagumi matanya yang kadang terpejam saat memainkan violin, ia menyukai senyumnya yang terkembang. Ia hanya menjadi pengagum rahasia yang selalu dipikat oleh pesona sang Megurine Luka.

Setelah pertemuan antarklub itu selesai, Kaito tahu bahwa sebentar lagi ia bisa menikmati keindahan melodi yang diciptakan Luka. Sepulang sekolah Luka akan melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati-hati saat menuruni pematang sungai, dan Kaito bahkan menyukai gerakan hati-hati Luka itu. Kemudian ia akan membuka tas violin yang dibawanya setiap hari, mengambil violin kesayangannya dan dimulailah pertunjukan sederhana namun menakjubkan itu. Kaito memandangnya penuh kekaguman, mendengarkan dengan setia dan ia baru akan pergi setelah Luka benar-benar menjauh dari tempat itu.

Di rumah ia akan menerima celotehan panjang lebar dari ibunya karena ia pulang terlambat setiap hari, dan ibunya memang tak pernah bosan mengomel setiap hari. Seperti biasa Kaito hanya diam menunduk di depan ibunya yang galak itu. Ayahnya akan mengacuhkannya dan adik perempuannya akan tersenyum dan mengajaknya bicara.

Hanya satu-satunya adik perempuannya itu yang mau bicara padanya. Kaiko namanya. Shion Kaiko, gadis cantik yang usianya setahun di bawahnya. Ia sudah menginjak bangku kelas IX, dimana ia harus belajar lebih keras untuk ujian.

Kaito telah menceritakan semuanya pada Kaiko. Bagaimana Luka bicara padanya, bagaimana Kaito menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk bersama Luka. Kaiko mendengarkannya dengan antusias. "Seharusnya kakak bisa bersama dengan kak Luka!"

"iya.. tapi aku malu..." Kaito menunduk. Kaiko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau berbakat, kak."

Kaito tersenyum kecil. "Luka takkan pernah menyukaiku."

Kaiko menghela nafas. "Ah, kakak ini..."

"Dokter bilang kesempatan hidup Kaito tinggal sedikit." Ucap nyonya Shion, ibu dari Kaito dan Kaiko. Saat itu Kaito sedang tertidur di kamarnya dan Kaiko sedang membantu ibunya mencuci piring.

Kaiko terdiam mendengarnya. Sejak lahir kakaknya mengidap goodpasture's syndrome, semacam penyakit yang menyerang paru-paru dan ginjal. Ia hanya bertahan dengan obat-obatan saja, dan Kaiko tahu kakaknya takkan bertahan lama dengan penyakit parah itu.

Kaito jarang masuk dan jikapun ia masuk, ia tak boleh terlalu banyak beraktivitas sehingga ia hanya bisa diam di mejanya. Karena bosan ia mulai menulis puisi-puisi di sana, namun orang-orang menganggapnya aneh.

Kaiko begitu sedih mendengar Kaito hampir kehilangan fungsi ginjalnya, dan frekuensi kambuhnya penyakit itu semakin bertambah. Sebab dan obat penyakit itu belum diketahui sehingga Kaiko hanya bisa berdoa.

Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah seperti biasa Kaito mendengarkan alunan melodi violin Luka dari jembatan itu. 'Luka, seandainya aku bisa mendengarkan alunan melodimu lebih lama.' Pikirnya miris. Ia memejamkan mata untuk mengatur nafasnya yang mendadak semakin sulit.

"Aku tahu jika ada seseorang yang selalu berada di jembatan itu setiap kali aku bermain violin di sini." Tiba-tiba Luka berseru. Kaito sangat terkejut, tapi ia tak menampakkan dirinya.

"Kenapa kau tak berterus terang dan keluar dari sana? Kemarilah." Ucap Luka lembut. Kaito menarik nafas dan keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan malu-malu.

"Oh. Kau." Nada bicara Luka berubah menjadi datar. Kaito mengangguk singkat. Luka tersenyum. "Kenapa kau di sana? Kenapa kau tidak mendatangiku saja?"

Seperti biasa, Kaito hanya terdiam. Luka mengangkat violinnya lagi dan mulai memainkan satu lagu. Kaito mengingat lagu ini. Ia mengingat nadanya, dan inilah lagu yang paling sering dimainkan oleh Luka.

Tiba-tiba Luka menghentikan permainannya. "Kau tahu apa judul lagu ini?"

Kaito menggeleng. Luka menghela nafas. "Aku tak membuat liriknya, lagipula lagu ini hanya setengah..."

Kaito hanya terdiam mendengarkan Luka.

"Liriknya.. Aku membayangkan tentang seseorang yang mau menghargai permainan violinku meski aku tak tahu itu siapa. Lagu ini sejak aku sadar ada orang yang mendengarkanku di jembatan itu.. Tapi aku tak tahu kalau itu kamu."

Kaito sama sekali tak menyangka Luka membuat lagu itu untuknya. Tapi bukankah Luka tak tahu bahwa ia yang selalu mendengarkannya?

"La-lalu... Ap-apa k-kau me-menye-nyesal k-kalau k-kau ta-tahu a-aku y-yang..."

"Tidak." Luka memotongnya. "Aku menghargai siapapun yang menghargaiku."

Kaito hanya mengangguk. "Uhm, kau perwakilan klub sastra yang waktu itu kan? Namamu siapa? Aku lupa..." Tanya Luka.

"Kaito-Kaito." Jawabnya. Luka mengangguk-angguk."Oh! Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Kaito?"

Kaito mengangguk. Luka menatap matahari yang seolah terbenam di sisi jembatan. "Sudah sore. Besok, kita bertemu di sini lagi ya?"

Kaito tersentak mendengarnya, tapi Luka hanya tersenyum sambil memasukkan violin itu ke wadahnya. Kemudian Luka pulang sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kaito.

Kaito segera berlari pulang, ingin segera menceritakannya pada Kaiko. Kaiko yang kebetulan ada di depan tamu terkejut melihat kakaknya yang berlari-lari dari kejauhan.

"Hey, ada apa kak?" Tanya Kaiko begitu Kaito sampai di hadapannya.

"Tadi...hah... Luka bicara...hah.. Padaku...hah.." Ucap Kaito dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Kaiko melongo begitu mengetahui kakaknya berlari seperti itu hanya karena ingin mengatakan itu. Tapi kemudian ia segera tersenyum menyadari berharganya kejadian seperti itu bagi Kaito.

"Tenanglah dulu, ayo duduk di sana." Kaiko mengajak Kaito untuk duduk di sofa.

"Tadi... Luka tahu kalau aku... Sering mendengarkannya bermain biola..." Kaito bercerita dengan wajah pucat pasi. Kaiko menjadi khawatir melihatnya, lagipula dokter berkata kakaknya tidak boleh kelelahan.

"Dan... Uh... Ia... Membuat lagu untukku... Uhuk!" Kaito terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari batuknya tersebut. Kaiko langsung panik dan tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia segera berlari kencang menuju kamar kakaknya dan mengambilkan obat.

Setelah itu Kaiko mengajak Kaito beristirahat di kamarnya. Namun Kaito tampak tidak sabar untuk menceritakan apa yang dia alami dengan Luka. Bagi orang lain, berbicara dengan Luka adalah hal biasa karena keramahan Luka yang selalu ia edarkan pada semua orang. Tapi bagi Kaito, ia bagaikan baru saja dilepas dari sel tahanan yang mengurungnya bersama kesendirian dan kesepian.

Kaito menceritakannya dengan perlahan sementara Kaiko dengan sabar mendengarnya. Ia turut senang kakaknya mendapat sebuah kebahagiaan sederhana di sela-sela penderitaan yang selalu menderanya. Namun lagi-lagi kata-kata ibunya mengusik batin Kaiko yang baru saja senang, menjadi suram kembali.

Bahwa kakaknya hanya memiliki sedikit kesempatan untuk menghirup oksigen di dunia ini sebelum rohnya berpindah ke dunia yang tak dikenalnya.

Itu artinya, kebersamaan Kaito bersama Luka yang begitu sulit ia bangun hanya akan bertahan dalam waktu yang tidak lama.

Saat yang ditunggu-tunggu Kaito telah tiba. Ia sengaja datang duluan ke pematang sungai itu agar Luka yang menghampirinya, karena ia takkan berani menghampiri Luka terlebih dahulu. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya gadis yang sangat ditunggunya itu datang dengan senyumnya yang seperti biasa, dan ia menuruni pematang sawah itu dengan langkah yang seperti biasa. Kaito seakan mengamati setiap senti gerakannya, memastikan tak ada yang terlewat oleh pupilnya.

"Kau sudah di sini? Aku tidak menyangka akhirnya aku tidak sendirian lagi bermain violin di sini." Ucap Luka ceria. Kaito tersenyum tipis. Luka mulai memainkan violinnya dengan lagu yang seperti biasanya. "Tadinya aku ingin memintamu membuat lirik untuk lagu ini, tapi tidak jadi. Aku ingin berusaha sendiri! Dan jika lagu ini selesai aku ingin kau jadi orang pertama yang mendengarnya. Karena memang baru kau satu-satunya yang mendengar lagu ini."

Kaito hanya diam mendengarnya. Ia bukan tipe orang yang akan melompat-lompat gembira atau tipe orang yang akan berteriak kencang jika merasa bangga. Apapun yang dialaminya, ia hanya bisa diam. Memendam perasaannya dalam-dalam hingga tak seorangpun yang mengetahuinya, dan itulah sebab orang-orang tak menyukai dirinya yang terlalu misterius.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Kaito terhanyut dalam permainan violin Luka. Ia benar-benar terkesima pada setiap nada yang keluar dari tarian jemari lentik Luka. Ia hanya ingin terus menatap wajah cantik Luka, mendengar suara violinnya, dan melihat senyum Luka. Hanya itu. Sederhana, namun merupakan sebuah hal berharga baginya ketika semua itu terpenuhi.

"Tunggu, ya! Aku tidak pintar dalam menulis lirik jadi mungkin butuh waktu lama!" Luka menghentikan permainannya dengan seulas senyum dan suara lembutnya yang melelehkan Kaito yang sedari tadi membeku karena permainan Luka. Kaito hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Kau anak kelas XB kan? Kelas paling ramai itu? Aku tak menyangka ada makhluk pendiam sepertimu di antara monster-monster itu!" Luka tertawa lepas. Mau tak mau Kaito tersenyum tipis. Ia masih belum terbiasa bicara pada Luka, ditambah dengan kegugupan yang biasa dialami orang ketika berhadapan dengan orang yang disukainya.

"Kalau seperti itu, kau lebih cocok masuk kelas XA. Aku bosan di sana, semua anak-anaknya pendiam kalau tidak aku pengaruhi. Hahaha, ternyata kita ini kebalikan ya? Sepertinya aku lebih cocok ada di kelas XB, sarang makhluk-makhluk cerewet itu! Kau tahu, keributan kelas XB itu terdengar sampai kelas XA, terdengar jelas sangat keras! Gila kan kelasmu itu?" Luka bicara dengan cerewetnya, meski Kaito tidak menanggapinya dengan sepatah katapun.

"Kau masuk klub sastra kan? Katanya klub sastra itu terdiri dari kutu buku kecuali Mikuo. Ahh, Mikuo itu terlalu dibanggakan! Padahal dia itu sombong. Iya kan? Di setiap pertemuan klub, ia selalu sok mengutarakan pendapat padahal terkadang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan topik!" Kaito hanya menanggapinya dengan mengangguk singkat. Dia setuju kalau Mikuo itu sombong.

"Oh iya, kau suka menulis apa di sastra? Aku kok sejak dulu tidak punya bakat di sastra ya? Aku suka membaca komik sci-fi, tapi apa komik itu masuk sastra? Eh, memang sci-fi itu terdengar sangat nerdy ya? Tapi romance sci-fi itu keren! Seperti komik Zettai Kareshi, kau tahu itu?" Luka menyebutkan nama komik favoritnya, dan Kaito segera memuat data dalam otaknya: Luka menyukai komik sci-fi dan favoritnya adalah Zettai Kareshi.

"Y-ya, a-aku ta-tahu." Kaito memutuskan untuk menjawab. Ia kasihan juga pada Luka yang terus bicara dengan cerewetnya tanpa ia tanggapi.

"Ceritanya menakjubkan! Sebenarnya aku ini seorang otaku lhoo... Oh iya, komik non sci-fi yang paling aku suka itu Rec-Kimi ga Naita Hi karya Makino Aoi, Koizora karya Mika..."

Kaito segera menghafalkan nama-nama komik favorit Luka. Ia merasa ia harus mengingat setiap detail tentang kepribadian Luka.

"Eh, tapi komik favoritku tokoh laki-lakinya meninggal semua, ya? Memang itu tipe komik yang aku suka, tapi tentu saja aku tak menginginkannya dalam kehidupanku..."

Kaito tersenyum kecut. Ia tahu mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan meninggalkan dunia, tapi itu takkan menjadi masalah bagi Luka. Ia tahu bagi Luka, ia tidak lebih dari sekedar orang yang tak sengaja mendengar permainan violinnya. Ia bukan apa-apa bagi Luka. Ia hanya sebatas anak dari kelas sebelah yang kebetulan Luka kenal. Kematiannya tak akan berpengaruh apa-apa bagi Luka.

Setidaknya itu yang Kaito kira.

Ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana Luka mengagumi sosoknya yang tenang dan tak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar. Terdengar tidak masuk akal memang, ketika seorang gadis sepopuler Luka menyukai laki-laki yang eksistensinya tak diakui publik. Tapi itulah kenyataan yang terjadi pada Luka.

Setiap kali Luka pergi bermain ke kelas XB, ia selalu beralasan ia tak cocok berada di kelas XA yang bersuasana suram dan sepi. Tapi sebenarnya, ia memandangi Kaito. Ia mengagumi Kaito dan tak seorangpun mengetahui itu kecuali dirinya dan Tuhan. Luka mencintainya tanpa kata-kata.

"Tidak ada harapan lagi, Kaiko! Tidak ada! Hanya keajaiban yang mampu menyelamatkannya..." Air mata bu Shion berlinangan melihat keadaan anaknya yang sekarat di dalam ruang ICU. Kaiko bahkan tak berani menatapnya, ia terus memalingkan wajah mendengar teriakan frustasi ibunya, menyembunyikan air matanya yang berjatuhan tak menentu.

Kaito telah mencapai batasnya. Penyakit yang telah menggerogoti paru-paru dan ginjalnya telah berkuasa di dalam tubuhnya. Wajah Kaito tampak begitu pucat seakan kehabisan darah, meski pada dasarnya darahnya memang telah terpaksa keluar melalui penyakitnya itu. Donor dan cuci darah yang dilakukan padanya tak berfungsi lagi.

Ketika dokter menyuruhnya beristirahat, Kaito tetap pergi ke pematang sungai. Menemui Luka, mendengar alunan violinnya, mendengar celotehan cerewet Luka. Namun mereka berdua sama-sama tidak sadar bahwa mereka saling mencintai. Yang mereka tahu mereka hanya seorang pengagum rahasia yang cintanya tak mungkin terbalas.

"Bertanyalah apa yang diinginkannya di sisa hidupnya." Seorang dokter berkata dengan suara lirih pada ayah Kaito. Kaiko tercengang, karena secara tidak langsung dokter telah memvonis Kaito takkan hidup lebih lama dari ini. Kaiko yang buru-buru masuk dan melihat kakaknya yang tak kunjung sadar terbaring di sana.

Luka. Megurine Luka.

Tiba-tiba entah dari mana, dalam pikiran Kaiko terbesit nama itu.

"Ya, Luka... Itu pasti yang kak Kaito inginkan!" Ucapnya ketika melihat jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, saat dimana mereka biasa bertemu di pematang sungai. Tanpa pikir panjang Kaiko segera berlari menuju pematang sungai itu.

Setelah menyusuri setiap senti pematang sungai, matanya menangkap siluet seorang gadis berambut selengan yang berdiri membawa violin, sendirian. Kaiko segera menghampirinya. Menurutnya, ciri-ciri gadis ini sama seperti yang dideskripsikan kakaknya.

"Apa... Kau yang bernama Luka?" Tanya Kaiko. Luka menatap Kaiko bingung, namun kemudian ia mengangguk. "Ya... Kau siapa?"

"Tolong... Temuilah kakakku. Kak Kaito sedang koma dan dokter bilang mungkin ia takkan bertahan lebih lama dari ini. Aku mohon, kak Luka... Mainkan violinmu untuknya.." Setitik air mata menetes dari matanya. Luka sangat terkejut, namun tanpa banyak bertanya ia segera mengikuti Kaiko menuju rumah sakit.

"Dia sakit apa?" Tanya Luka dalam perjalanan. Kaiko menoleh heran."Kau tidak tahu? Ia mengidap goodpasture's syndrome sejak lahir. Kau satu-satunya temannya, kak Luka. Aku pikir kau tahu." Jelas Kaiko. Luka terdiam mendengarnya. Satu-satunya teman?

"Dan ia menyukaimu. Oh, bukan hanya menyukaimu. Sangat mencintaimu." Kaiko mempercepat langkahnya sehingga Luka harus memasang telinga dengan tajam untuk mendengarnya. Sontak ia sangat terkejut mendengar hal yang dikiranya tak mungkin terjadi itu, namun ketika Luka ingin bertanya lebih banyak, mereka telah sampai di depan rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di sana, Luka segera disuruh masuk ke ruang ICU dan Kaiko menjelaskan pada orang tuanya betapa Kaito mencintai gadis itu.

"Kaito..." Gumam Luka lirih melihat kondisi Kaito. Ia hampir lupa tujuannya ke sini saking sedihnya. Ketika ia melihat violin di tangannya, ia segera ingat bahwa Kaiko memintanya untuk memainkan violin untuknya.

"Kau tahu, Kaito... Lagu itu selesai semalam. Aku tetap tak bisa membuat liriknya, tapi aku telah membuat nadanya hingga akhir. Dan aku belum memainkan lagu itu, aku baru menulisnya saja karena aku tetap berpegang teguh pada tekadku untuk menjadikanmu sebagai orang pertama yang mendengarnya." Luka masih berkata dengan panjang lebar seperti biasa.

"Dengarkan ya..." Luka mulai mengangkat violinnya. Ketika violin itu berbunyi, Kaiko dan orang tuanya mengintip dari jendela. Mereka bertiga terpesona atas permainan Luka yang menakjubkan, namun sayangnya Kaito belum sadar juga.

Luka menahan air matanya yang sudah hampir meluncur bebas dari pelupuk matanya. Tiba-tiba kelopak mata Kaito terbuka perlahan, membuat Luka terkesiap. "Kaito..."

"Lu... Ka..." Gumam Kaito lirih. Luka berusaha tersenyum. "Kaito, aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya mantap. Mata Kaito yang awalnya tampak redup menjadi sedikit bersinar.

Sambil terus menggesek violinnya, Luka berbicara,"Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang kalau kau sakit? Aku juga bodoh sih, aku tahu setiap hari wajahmu tampak pucat tapi aku tak pernah bertanya... Bodohnya lagi aku selalu menceritakan diriku sendiri!"

Permainan violin Luka tidak rusak sedikitpun walaupun ia memainkannya sambil terus berbicara. Luka tersenyum lagi. "Aku mencintaimu, Kaito."

"A...ku..ju...ga..." Kaito tersenyum kecil. Luka menyelesaikan permainan violinnya dan menyenderkannya di dinding. Ia menangis.

"Kenapa harus seperti ini? Kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakannya padaku?" Luka menangis tersedu-sedu. Tak lama kemudian keluarga Kaito masuk dan juga menangis.

"Maafkan kami, Kaito... Kami bukan orang tua yang baik. Kami tak bisa membuatmu bahagia..." Ucap ibunya sambil menangis.

"Terimakasih... Terimakasih kakak telah hadir sebagai kakakku di dunia ini..." Kaiko memegang tangan Kaito.

Melihat adegan itu, Luka hanya mengambil violinnya dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia tak ingin mengganggu momen keluarga itu. Luka terus menerus berusaha menghibur hatinya dengan membuat keyakinan bahwa Kaito akan bertahan. Tapi rasa pesimis Luka menggusur keyakinan itu, mengingat semua yang dikatakan Kaiko.

Luka menangis di pematang sungai itu. Ia memandangi aliran sungai di depannya dan mendadak semua hal yang tertangkap di matanya mengingatkannya pada Kaito.

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu sejak kepergian Kaito. Kini Luka hanya menjalani hari-harinya seperti dulu saat Kaito belum ada di sisinya. Ia memainkan violin tanpa ada seorangpun di sisinya, seperti dulu.

"Kaito, kau menyukai lagu ini, tidak? Aku bahkan belum sempat bertanya padamu. Tapi siapa peduli! Aku akan terus memainkan lagu ini sampai kau menertawakanku dari atas sana! Maaf aku tak bisa menulis liriknya sampai akhir, tapi itu memang bukan bakatku. Bahkan aku tidak bisa bernyanyi! Ah, lupakan. Dengarkan lagi, ya!"

Memang hanya langit senja yang mendengar teriakannya. Namun Luka berharap dari atas sana, Kaito tersenyum, bahkan tertawa melihat Luka yang masih secerewet dulu.

"Kaito, AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

_****The End****_

**A/N :**

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin waktu buat baca ni fanfic gaje! Ini awalnya cerpen biasa yang diubah jadi fanfic, jadi mungkin ada kesalahan pengeditan.

Oh iya, masalah penyakitnya itu cuma hasil browsing. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan^^

Aku menghargai semua readers walaupun itu silent readers. But, review please?


End file.
